


Not a Pointless Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Nightvisiting, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Because, if not, then I've given up very much for a pointless wish," said Matteusz, the hurt and anger evident in his voice and body language.





	1. His Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This show has happily taken over my life.
> 
> Inspired by a scene from S1.03 - Nightvisiting. Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the episode, at least in the first chapter. I'm also aware that, canonically, Nightvisiting wasn't Charlie and Matteusz's first time, however, just go with it??

It wasn’t that Matteusz regretted his confession, exactly. After all, it had led to mind-blowing sex with his breathtakingly handsome boyfriend, but it hadn’t escaped his notice that Charlie had neither answered his question nor returned the sentiment. He knew that he shouldn’t take it personally; of course he knew that. And in the logical part of his mind, he knew that Charlie struggled to understand human customs, so it made no sense to be upset or angry at him. However, somewhere deep inside the emotional part, he couldn’t help but feel just a little hurt.

Matteusz sighed softly, and tugged the sheets with him as he turned over to face the boy lying at his side. Charlie smiled at him, in such an unbelievably innocent way considering what they’d just done, and Matteusz leant forward to sweetly kiss the tip of his nose before settling back against the pillow. He returned the shy smile, and, under the covers, took Charlie’s warm hand in his own.

The following minutes passed in relative silence, their uneven breathing the only sound, both boys still coming down from their high and stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Matteusz rubbed his eyes and yawned, blissfully worn out, and Charlie seemed to be the same, eyes falling shut for a few seconds only to snap open again, despite being sat up.

It wasn’t as awkward as he’d expected it to be afterwards. They didn’t need to understand what had just happened between them, or what it meant; they were just happy to be in one another’s company. And the quiet at least allowed him the time to find the right words to ask what he wanted.

“Where you are from, what is love?” Matteusz said, hesitantly, his eyes carefully searching the blond’s face for any sign of sadness or discomfort. They never really spoke of Charlie’s old home. His old life.

“Why do you ask?” Charlie said, tilting his head in the adorable way that he often did when confused, squinting his eyes as though that would help him to figure out the human's intentions. Matteusz could only be thankful that he didn’t seem bothered by the question, however. And though the silence had been broken, the comfortable atmosphere remained. That made it easier, he guessed.

“I’m curious,” he shrugged, doing his best to appear nonchalant, but blushing and casting his eyes down towards the empty space between them in the bed as he spoke again, “I want to know you.”

“On my world,” and how strange it was to hear his boyfriend say those words, he thought, as Charlie began to explain, "love is a practical term. It is almost a business one.” Matteusz did not like the sound of that. To his understanding, to love someone or something held great importance. He couldn’t imagine a culture where it was reduced to something as trivial as a way of furthering a business pursuit.

He shifted on to his elbows, resting in a half-sitting position, for he was well aware that he would most likely have fallen asleep if he stayed lying down, as Charlie continued, “it means to combine what you have with what someone else has.”

For the first time since he started speaking, Charlie met Matteusz’s gaze, “It’s the combination that means love, not the wish to do it. The wish told you where love might be found…it wasn’t love itself.”

Matteusz’s shy smile fell.

“What are you saying? That my wish isn’t love?” Matteusz asked indignantly, suddenly defensive. He didn’t want – he didn’t need – his feelings questioned. Not by his boyfriend, most of all.

“No!” Charlie exclaimed, realising how his words could have been taken and quickly trying to rectify the situation, but Matteusz had already drawn away from him, sitting up properly now. 

“Because, if not, then I’ve given up very much for a pointless wish,” said Matteusz, the hurt and anger evident in his voice and body language. And he had. But not only had he lost his family and his home, he’d also just lost his virginity to Charlie, and, though it may seem unimportant and outdated to some, that meant a great deal to Matteusz. Especially since it meant he had almost chosen to lose so much else. 

“No, no, no. That’s not what I’m saying,” he said, features frantic but somehow gentle, quelling some of the doubt in Matteusz’s heart and easing the panic that was starting to rise. “Here, you have so much choice. But if your family is wrong for you, you can choose a different one. My family,” he stared off in to the distance, eyes unfocused and unblinking, “they never saw me as someone they needed to bother combining with. I was a valuable piece of property to be used for the good of the country.” Matteusz immediately felt a surge of anger towards the Rhodia. Nobody should feel like that; and his good-hearted, kind, caring Charlie should definitely not. “The wish, my wish, had nothing to do with it,” he paused, stroking his thumb over Matteusz’s hand, that he had at some point cradled in his own, “I wish for you.”

“You wish to combine with me?” Matteusz questioned the boy’s choice of phrase, smirking as he was unable to hide the combined hope and humour behind his words. It seemed to go right over Charlie’s head. Though, he didn't expect anything less from the boy who had legitimately thought that Miss Quill had eaten the missing student, just because Ram had made that joke. 

“Yeah, isn’t that what we just…?” Charlie began to ask, and, bless him, he looked so genuinely perplexed. Matteusz could only laugh, but not unkindly, prompting Charlie to do the same, chuckling nervously as though he didn't quite understand why he was doing so. And, to be fair, he most likely didn't. 

“Sometimes, I think you play stupid!” Matteusz pushed him playfully, collapsing back in to the sheets as he smiled and allowed the next few minutes to pass in silence once again. He wordlessly brought Charlie’s body closer to his own, wrapping an arm around his waist protectively and curling around the smaller boy, feeling the warmth of skin-to-skin contact send an overwhelming feeling of safety and love flowing through his veins.

He could happily fall asleep like this every night, and that’s just what he intended to do, remembering the promise made earlier: “Then it’s forever.”


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just impressed that Charlie and Matteusz were able to have sex, twice, in the middle of an alien invasion.

They could only have been asleep for a little while, as, when they awoke, the sky was still coloured with the same orange hue of a night-time lit by city streetlights. Matteusz groaned as he stretched, untangling himself from Charlie’s sleepy body, the other boy whining in protest at the loss of contact.

Smirking, Matteusz pressed a kiss to the side of Charlie’s mouth, placating him for only a moment as he arched up to chase Matteusz’s warmth. “You are eager,” he mused, accent thick with sleep, and he pressed another kiss to Charlie’s forehead. The blond simply nodded his agreement; he could hardly deny it.

“Do you mind?” Charlie asked, suddenly self-conscious, tilting his head to rest one side fully against the pillow, eyes scanning Matteusz carefully as he thought out his next words, “I just…I don’t have much experience.”

Matteusz propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look at him properly, “Charlie,” he said, sighing slightly as he struggled to get him to understand, meeting his gaze and holding it as confidently as he could as he continued, a little unsure, “I know as much of this as you. Was my first time as well.”

“It was?” Charlie seemed to consider that, forehead scrunching up as he thought deeply. _He did that a lot,_ Matteusz realised, _and it was fucking adorable._

And as though Matteusz could read his mind, he replied, “Do not worry, was good.” And it was. He’d expected his first time, if it ever even happened, to be disappointing, but it wasn’t. It definitely wasn’t. Charlie had made sure of that.

Charlie blushed as he stuttered a little, “Oh,” followed then by, “it was?”

“Yes,” Matteusz said, softly, cupping his chin and pulling him in to a proper kiss. Though starting as a patient, loving, gentle kiss shared between the two tired, sickeningly in-love boys, it quickly turned to one of a more heated and fervent nature, Matteusz swinging a leg over both of Charlie’s so that he was straddling his boyfriend. He ran his hands through his Charlie's hair, smirking against his lips.

“Do you want to…?” Charlie hesitantly broke the almost desperate kiss to ask, knowing that Matteusz would catch his meaning but worrying that he had taken his action the wrong way. _Then again, how many other ways could you interpret your naked boyfriend straddling you?_ he reasoned. Emboldened by that thought, he looked up at Matteusz through his long lashes and smiled playfully.

“Yes,” Matteusz repeated, blushing and already a little breathless, appreciating the sight of his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. He smiled reassuringly at Charlie and then moved to kiss at the soft skin of his neck, leaving a trail of small, purple bruises all the way to his collarbone. He wasn’t stupid; he made sure that they would be easily hidden, they didn't want to have that conversation with their friends - or, and the horror of that thought, Ms. Quill - but it pleased him to know that there would be a reminder of this night printed on him.

Charlie muttered in annoyance at his teasing, canting his hips upwards, and Matteusz decided to be kind, though not before having his fun. He kissed down Charlie's chest as his fingers trailed along his sides. Feeling the blond shiver beneath him, he stopped just below his navel, lips lingering on his skin for only a second before pulling away and sitting back to admire his work. Charlie was wonderfully bruised and blushing and biting his lip. _He was beautiful,_ Matteusz noted. As gracefully as he could manage, Matteusz clambered off him before gently pushing him over on to his side, seeing no reason to put off what was the inevitable conclusion of this moment (and their position as a couple of amorous teenage boys with a comfortable bed), but wanting them both to enjoy it all the same.

Thankfully, Charlie was still loosened from earlier, though their first time hadn’t gone further than rushed hand jobs and curious fingering, but he still tested him by pressing in two fingers first. They were swallowed up by Charlie’s heated, reddened flesh with relative ease, though Matteusz was still anxious to wait for him to signal that he was all right to continue. Taking the fact that his boyfriend impatiently sighed as that sign, he laughed softly, but not unkindly, and swiftly replaced his two fingers with three, stretching him open. Moving his fingers out of the way, he lined up his cock with Charlie's entrance, rocking in to the smaller boy in one motion. He leant forward to bury his face in Charlie's neck when he threw his head back and exposed it, placing gentle kisses to his pale skin and enjoying the deep groan that it earned him. It was an admittedly awkward position, with one of his legs pinning Charlie’s down and the covers tangled over them making the air feel as though it wasn’t even there, but it was exactly what they wanted...what they needed.

There were no words spoken. Instead, they whimpered and groaned in unison, the two of them drawing closer and closer to the edge as Matteusz rolled his hips, angling as best he could to hit Charlie’s prostate. Their chests heaved and their hands grasped at any part of the other that they could reach, their bodies pressed almost impossibly close together.

Matteusz came with a cry, releasing hot and hard in to the tight heat of his boyfriend’s ass, and Charlie was quick to follow, thighs trembling and eyes slipping shut as he came, muttering Matteusz's name.

They collapsed back against the pillows, smiling, sweating, and stinking of sex.

"That was good, yes?" Charlie asked quietly when he had regained his composure.

Matteusz smiled and nodded, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my first time writing smut, but it is my first time publishing it, so criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are also loved!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone as I've been in Berlin on a school trip for the majority of this past week, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
